


Edge of the Forest

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Creepy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando goes to meet Han, but it's all a bit weird......





	Edge of the Forest

Lando hadn't looked too closely at the message from Han, it contained only a few details, including the coordinates of a seemingly random planet in the middle of nowhere. At the time, it didn't strike him as odd that the message was sparse and short, and that it lacked Han's usual banter. Lando had been busy, running two smuggling jobs at once, so when he received it, he simply replied 'yes' and went back to work.

But now, as he landed his ship on the edge of the forest, he wondered if, perhaps, he had been too hasty in accepting the invitation. Lando stepped out into the cool night air, it was quiet, the only sound was the gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the trees. The forest was a tangle of gnarled trees, making it hard to see further in. 

He peered around, looking for some sign of life, when suddenly he spotted a figure leaning against the trunk of a tree. It was Han. However, he was almost completely hidden in the shadows. But it _was_ him, Lando would recognise that smile anywhere. Except....

"Hey." The figure, - _Han,_ Lando reminded himself- called out.

"Hey". Lando didn't move.

The dark of the forest seemed to be playing tricks, only the bottom half of Han's face was visible. He was smiling, no, _grinning._ It was a wide grin, but it wasn't a friendly, welcoming one, it was almost...menacing.

"Come here." A hand appeared out of the shadows and motioned Lando to step towards him.

However, Lando stayed exactly where he was. He’d always trusted his instincts, letting them guide him out of dangerous situations time and time again, and, right now, his instincts were telling him that something was wrong. Why was Han hiding in the darkness like that? And where was his ship? And why were they meeting on this lonely, empty planet? Everything about the situation was.... _off._ But Lando didn’t want Han to know what he was thinking, so he decided to play it cool. 

“Why?” He asked, nonchalantly. 

“I’ve got something to show you.” There was that grin again, it sent a little shiver of fear up his spine. 

“And what’s that?”

“It’s a surprise....but you have to come here, into the forest.”

“I’m not really dressed for a walk in the woods. These boots don’t do mud.”

Han gave a short, sharp laugh. “Don’t you trust me?”

 _No,_ Lando thought to himself, _right now, I really, really don’t._

Han slipped in and out of the shadows, the only thing about him that was clearly visible was that odd looking smile. He didn’t seem to want to step into the moonlight. 

There was laughter once again, but Lando couldn’t be sure if it had actually come from Han. _Kriff,_  he thought to himself, _I don’t care if Han makes fun of me for leaving, I’m getting out of here._

“I don’t have time to play games. I’m gonna go.”

“Don’t. Just....” More laughter, this time it was more of a high-pitched giggle. “Come here.....Or should I come over there?”

“No.” Lando replied, a little too hastily, his cool tone slipping slightly. The laughter was creeping him out. “We’ll meet up another time. I’ll see you around.”

The wind began to increase, moving the leaves and branches in such a way that it looked like the forest was reaching towards him. Clouds drifted across the moon, obscuring the light.

“Lando!” Han called, his voice gruff and low, it was almost a growl. More laughter floated across, this time from further away, somewhere deep in the woods. 

But Lando just turned and hurried back on to the ship, and into the cockpit, locking the door behind him. As he collapsed into the pilot’s seat, he let go of a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, and quickly took off, flying away from the bizarre encounter. Once he was a safe distance away, he tried to make sense of what had happened. 

 _That was not Han._  Whoever - or whatever - that was, they wanted him to go in the forest, and Lando had a feeling that had he gone, he would not have come out again. 

Lando decided he needed to check something to be absolutely sure, so he decided to message Han. After a few moments, Han appeared on the holo, shirtless and with ruffled hair, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Hey. I was asleep. What is it?”

“Asleep....sorry. And where are you?”

Han gave the name of a city they both knew well, on a planet they had visited many times. 

“How long have you been there?”

“Few days. Why? What’s going on? You seem...weird.”

Lando laughed, _he seemed weird? Oh, Han, you have no idea._

 _“_ You wouldn’t believe me...” Lando shook his head. “I’ll tell you all about it when I get to you.”

“Ok. See you soon.”

Lando turned off the holo, and concentrated on flying, trying to get that image of the intense grin and the sound of wild laughter out of his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying to write something creepy! Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
